The present invention relates to an earpiece with an inertial sensor. Portions of the earpiece of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,492, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Knowledge of a user's head position can be used for various purposes. One such purpose is to determine whether a person has nodded off and fallen asleep. One example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,324 to Socci et al. Socci uses head gear to sense movement of a user's head.
Nevertheless, problems remain. In particular, a specialized head gear apparatus can be inconvenient and unwielding. A head gear apparatus can also be very conspicuous in appearance. What is needed is an unobtrusive way to monitor head movements and communicate information regarding head movements.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide for an earpiece capable of determining positional changes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an earpiece that is capable of associating positional changes with the occurrence of particular events.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.